


Vuelve a mí

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fights, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up, Trouble In Paradise
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Pues, ¿te echó de casa o te fuiste?”“No me echó de casa. Sólo es que... Discutimos, eso es todo. Y he preferido darle tiempo para pensar.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito





	Vuelve a mí

**Vuelve a mí**

Normalmente, Yuto habría dicho se ser una persona serena.

Desde su punto de vista, no le faltaba nada.

Estaba contento con su trabajo, con su novio, con su vida.

Hasta que no había empezado a jugar con algo más grande que él, al menos.

Estaba sentado a la mesa en casa de Yabu, ahora, y el mayor lo miraba con aire de pura comprensión; en ese momento, Kei entró en salón, aguantando una bandeja con las tazas de té.

“Pues, ¿te echó de casa o te fuiste?” preguntó Inoo, sentándose en el reposabrazos del sillón a lado de su novio.

Nakajima le echó una mirada sucia, y lo mismo hizo Kota.

“No me echó de casa.” contestó el menor, enojado. “Sólo es que...” hizo una mueca, mordiéndose el labio. “Discutimos, eso es todo. Y he preferido darle tiempo para pensar.” explicó, un poco incómodo.

“No te preocupes, Yuto. Puedes quedarte cuanto quieres, y si no quieres hablar ninguno va a obligarte.” le aseguró Yabu, pellizcando la pierna de Kei cuando lo vio a punto de contestar.

Nakajima sonrió brevemente, antes de empezar a beber su té.

No, no quería hablar.

Cuando esa noche había salido de casa no sabía realmente donde ir, hasta que no había pensado en Kota.

Sabía que, al menos, le habría dado bastante pena de no dejarlo afuera toda la noche.

_“No pienses que sólo porque me callo, eso signifique que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa.”_

_“Estoy harto, Yu...”_

Yuto suspiró, dándose apenas cuenta de los dos mayores que, acabado su té, se levantaban y le decían buenas noches.

Se tumbó en el diván, bajo las sábanas que le había dado Kei, y mirando fijo el techo con los ojos bien abiertos, seguro que no iba a tener éxito de dormir.

Era su culpa, y no había dudas sobre eso.

Él debería haber hablado antes, él debería no haber ignorado lo que estaba pasando, luego dando origen a dudas, inseguridades, incomprensiones.

Debería haber dicho pronto a Yamada que nada podía pasar entre los dos de ellos, y en cambio sólo había tratado como un juego, siempre fingiendo que todo estuviera bien, que él siguiera siendo sólo su mejor amigo, y que en realidad no sintiera nada por él.

Había elegido la solución más simple, y ahora estaba pagando el precio.

_“¿Desde cuándo lleva esta historia con Yamada?” _

_“¿Qué historia con Yamada? Keito, yo...” _

_“No mientas, te ruego. Leí los mensajes, él...” _

_“Es él, Keito. No soy yo, yo… no tengo una relación con Ryosuke y no siento nada por él. Eres tú que quiero.” _

_“¿Y cómo puedo creerte?” _

Yuto maldijo.

Esas palabras lo habían herido, pero no podía negar de merecerlas.

Bofó, cogiendo el móvil del bolsillo.

Sólo quería llamarlo, decirle que no había nada que temer, que había equivocado a no establecer límites definidos con Ryo, pero que ni siquiera por un segundo había vacilado en lo que sentía por él.

Querría hacerlo, pero el miedo de oírlo decir que había acabado superaba mucho su gana de aclarar las cosas.

Había sido ya bastante difícil permanecer impasible al oírlo decir que quería estar a solas. No iba a soportarlo, si le hubiera pedido de no volver.

_“Lo siento, Keito. No quería que...” _

_“Podías pensarlo antes, ¿no? Podías pensarlo cuando empezó esto entre ti y Yamada, podía pensarlo cuando viste que se estaba atando a ti de manera morbosa, podía pensarlo cuando entendiste que había algo más entre vos dos. ¿Qué te habría costado?”_

_“Yo... no quería herirlo, eso es todo.” _

_“O quizás te gusta este juego, ¿no, Yuto?” _

No que no le gustaba, no le gustaba sentir la mirada de Ryosuke, no le gustaba su manera sutil de dejar entender que quería algo más por su parte, no le gustaba porque su pensamiento siempre iba a Okamoto, y a lo que había entre ellos, y al hecho que no importaba lo que elegía, su mejor amigo o su novio iban a pagar las consecuencias, y él no se había sentido listo a herir ni uno ni el otro.

Ahora que no podía hacer nada más que esperar, se preguntaba qué decisión habría tenido que tomar, y se dijo que en retrospectiva, estaba obvio.

Debería haber hablado con Keito, eliminar todas dudas a la raíz, y no encontrarse en el diván de una casa que no era la suya sólo para haber decidido de lavarse las manos.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, aun sabiendo que no iba a dormir.

Sólo quería que llegara mañana.

~

Le tomó tiempo antes de darse cuenta que su móvil estaba sonando.

Se sentó rápido en el diván y miró alrededor, dándose cuenta sólo después de unos segundos de donde fuera.

Haciendo mala cara y recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior, finalmente cogió el móvil.

“¿Hola?” murmuró, la voz ronca.

_“¿Dormías?” _

Al oír la voz de Keito, Yuto se sintió improvisamente atento.

“Yo... no, tranquilo.” levantó los ojos hacia el reloj, descubriendo que eran las siete de la mañana.

Frunció el entrecejo, confundido. “¿Qué haces despierto ya?” preguntó al mayor, empezando a retorcerse los dedos, nervioso.

_“No dormí muy bien, esta noche.” _

Nakajima hizo una sonrisa irónica, sacudiendo la cabeza, antes de darse cuenta que el mayor no podía verlo.

“Yo tampoco.” respondió, suspirando. “Oye, Keito...” empezó a decir después, y pronto fue interrumpido.

_“Espera, Yuto. Quiero decirte que...” _hesitó, y Yuto casi podía verlo, sentado en la cama con la cara roja, el entrecejo fruncido, en buscas de las palabras de decir. _“Lo siento para lo que pasó ayer. Lo siento para serme enfadado de esa manera, pero había un poco de tiempo que no me gustaba el comportamiento de Yamada, desde hace un poco me quedaba mirando y...” _se interrumpió, y Yuto oyó una risita. “_Vale, creo que estaba demasiado nervioso. He acumulado mucho.” _concluyó.

Nakajima suspiró.

Lo entendía, y otra vez se repitió que si hubiera hablado pronto, nunca habría llegado a esto.

Pero más que decirse que era un idiota, no podía hacer.

“Soy yo que lo siento, Keito. No debería haberte escondido lo que Ryosuke dijo que siente por mí, no debería haber dejado que hiciera lo que quería y...” se mordió un labio, sonrojándose un poco. “Y debería haberlo entendido pronto, que tú eres más importante que todo.” dijo, en un murmurio avergonzado.

Ninguno de los dos estaba mucho propenso para declaraciones tan directas, pero Yuto se dijo había mucho en juego para poderse permitir de sentir vergüenza.

No supe explicar la sensación que lo tomó durante ese momento, pero aun siendo al móvil le pareció de _oír_ a Keito sonreír.

_“Yu... ¿vuelves a casa?”_ sólo le pidió el mayor, y Yuto retuvo apenas una risa de felicidad.

“Claro que vuelvo a casa.” murmuró, saludándolo rápido, casi saltando en pie del diván, como si todo el cansancio acumulado durante el sueño agitado de esa noche fuera improvisamente desaparecido.

Cogió su chaqueta del suelo, y estaba yendo en busca de un papel para dejar un mensaje diciendo que se iba, cuando Kei entró en el salón, con aire somnoliento.

“¿Aceptó de tomarte de vuelta consigo?” le preguntó, irónico, pero Yuto no tuvo éxito de enfadarse para su comento.

“Parece que esta vez haya sido indultado.” contestó, en el mismo tono.

Inoo se encogió de hombros, levantando una ceja.

“Vale, vuelves cuando quieres, el diván es tuyo.” le dijo, sonriendo un poco.

Yuto se salió los ojos, riendo.

“No creo que va a hacerme falta, gracias.” respondió, confiado, antes de salir del piso sonriendo abiertamente.

Era hora de volver a casa.


End file.
